yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Psychic
Psychic monsters had their debut in "The Duelist Genesis". The Psychic types seen so far often resemble androids or strange mutants, and often feature elements of cyberspace, circuit board patterns, green coloring, and yellow electricity in their art. It is often said that currently, Psychics are more of an Archetype than an actual "Type" as almost all of their cards relate to each other. This is not seen in other Types. It is worth noting that many Psychic-Type monsters resemble what in the past were Machines, Fiends, or Spellcasters (such as Mutant Mindmaster, Mind on Air and especially Jinzo, whose OCG name actually has "Psycho" in it). The majority of their effects and support Spell Cards require you to pay Life Points, while the Synchro Monsters and Trap Cards focus heavily upon restoring Life Points. The tendency of a Psychic-user's Life Points to change rapidly during a duel allow a cunning player to make the most of cards such as "Megamorph" and optional cards that require Life Point payment, like "Solemn Judgement". Psychics also support a heavy Synchro element with cards like Emergency Teleport, "Magical Android", "Thought Ruler Archfiend", "Hyper Psychic Blaster", and "Overdrive Teleporter." Prominent Psychic monsters include "Mind Master", "Psychic Snail", "Psychic Commander", "Krebons", "Thought Ruler Archfiend", "Storm Caller", "Magical Android", "Psychic Lifetrancer", and "Overdrive Teleporter". In Crimson Crisis, Psychics got the first Level 9 Synchro Monsters- "Hyper Psychic Blaster". In addition to this, one of the three released Level 11 monsters is a Psychic-Type, "Hyper Psychic Blaster/Assault Mode." In Ancient Prophecy, Psychics get a new TCG Exclusive: "Psychic Emperor". The First WATER psychic monster, Pandaborg, was released in Absolute Powerforce. In Duelist Revolution, the first Psychic Fusion Monster, Ultimate Psychicker, was released along with a new card, Final Psycho Ogre. No FIRE attribute Psychic-Type monsters have been released. In addition, there are also no Normal or Ritual Psychic-Type monsters. In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Sayer uses Psychic-Type monsters. Example Playing Style Psychics are the newest type. They focus on a combination manipulation of Life Points and swarming. When played properly, they can be one of the most versatile and unpredictable types in the game, considering their ability to summon powerful monsters in short amounts of time. Teleport, for instance, can Special Summon any Psychic-Type monster from your hand, regardless of Level, at the cost of 800 life points, as long as you have no monsters on the field but your opponent does. They have a lot of other great effects, including Stall (Mind Protector, Grapple Blocker), increasing their own ATK (Power Injector) and creature swapping (Psychic Jumper), but all of it at the cost of valuable life points. A good advantage that Psychics have is that they are mostly level 4 and have mostly around 1500 ATK, which is somewhat high for the level. Also, some Psychic effects revolve around Removed from play. Psychics can come in a variety of forms; Synchro, Lockdown, Brute Force, Removed from play and even Swarm, etc. Because some of the Psychic support cards make you take Damage, (Brain Research Lab, Telekinetic Power Well, Psychokinesis, etc.) Prime Material Dragon, Life Absorbing Machine, and Rainbow Life are three highly recommended cards. It can turn Psychokinesis into a +1, get you at least 3000 Life Points from Brain Research Lab, and other random effects that would do damage. Prime Material Dragon's anti-destruction effect will prove very useful too. Psychic Synchro This format is somewhat easily obtained because Psychics have some natural Tuners as well as some support for them. There are also 4 Synchro Psychic. Although having some emphasis on Synchros and Tuners, it is somewhat hard to Synchro Summon. Fortunately, Psi-Station can somewhat patch this problem because it can alter the level of the Normal Summoned Psychics as well boost their attack by 300 which is just enough for some Psychics to be a threat by themselves (2200 attack Psychic Snail, 1900 attack Destructotron etc). Cards that are very good for this format are Krebons, Mind Master, Psychic Commander and Psychic Jumper for more Tuners, Psychic Tuning and Telekinetic Power Well to revive as Tuners/Tuners and Psychic Overload to put back the dead Synchros to be re-used later. There is a card in the booster pack Ancient Prophecy, Armored Axon Kicker, which can enormously help the Synchro style of Psychics. It can easily revive two of the Tuners (Mind Master and Psychic Jumper) because they have low ATK. The other two (Krebons and Psychic Commander) can also be revived if Armored Axon Kicker gets an ATK boost. There are some cards which can boost it, like Power Injector can bring him to 2700 attack, Psychic Sword or just any attack booster. With Ancient Prophecy, Psychic monsters gain a incredible boost with the card Brain Research Lab; this card is a must in a Psychic Synchro Deck. An optional strategy for a Psychic Synchro Deck is to include Ancient Sacred Wyvern in your extra deck. This Level 7 Fairy Synchro is featured in Ancient Prophecy and is an excellent monster if your life points are higher than your opponent's. Because the Psychic Synchro Monsters and Traps are all about gaining Life Points, you will be able to gain an enormous amount of Life Points back. A perfect way of summoning it would include Psychic Emperor, who increases your life points by 500 for every Psychic in your Graveyard, and Sunny Pixie, who increases your life points by an additional 1000 if you use her to summon a LIGHT Synchro Monster. Ancient Sacred Wyvern's effect allows it to gain Attack equal to the difference between your Life Points and your opponent's Life Points, as long as your Life Points are higher. If you're 2000 Life Points above your opponent, when you Synchro Summon Ancient Sacred Wyvern, it will be an enormous attack power of 4100! To give this Fairy even more attack power, attack with all other monsters first. You get a direct attack in with someone as powerful as Master Gig with 2600 attack, Wyvern will gain 2600 more attack points! But be careful; if you get any amount of Life Points below your opponent, Wyvern's attack will drop! Wait until you have a significant amount of Life Points more than your opponent. This Fairy also works well for Psychic Beatdown. Wyvern isn't necessary, but it is an excellent choice. Recommended Cards Monster Cards *Psychic Commander (Work well with/against Messenger of Peace based decks) *Prime Material Dragon (Counters Brain Research Lab's negative effect) *Hanewata (Counters a whole turns worth of effect damage)(Be carefull that this is not applied to effects that you must PAY life points, this is not effect damage) *Psychic Snail *Mind Protector *Krebons *Overdrive Teleporter (One of the key cards of the OTK Psychic Decks, can be used to quickly Synchro Summon Hyper Psychic Blaster) *Psychic Emperor *Gorz the Emissary of Darkness *Tragoedia *Destructotron *Reinforced Human Psychic Borg *Master Gig *Mind Master *Pandaborg *Doctor Cranium (low price, great searching power) Synchro Monsters *Psychic Lifetrancer *Hyper Psychic Blaster *Magical Android *Thought Ruler Archfiend *Black-Winged Dragon (The best anti-damage card for this king of deck) Spell Cards *Brain Research Lab *Emergency Teleport *Telekinetic Charging Cell *Counter Cleaner *Psychokinesis *Psychic Sword *Vengeful Servant (to damage your opponent's Life Points using the effect of Battle Teleportation or Psychic Jumper) *One for One (can summon Mind Master) Trap Cards * Mind Over Matter/Dark Bribe * Damage Translation * Rainbow Life (to counter Brain Research Lab's negative effect) * Psychic Overload * Psychic Rejuvenation * Battle Teleportation * Telepathic Power * Life Absorbing Machine (to gain Life-Points each turn and cushion the costs paid for your monsters' effects) * Psychic Tuning * Tuner's Barrier * Psychic Trigger Removed From Play There are various Psychics which effects resolve around the Removed from play. This format is less viable in competitive but can be more fun to play with (i.e. Psychic Lifetrancer, Genetic Woman, Emergency Teleport, Psychic Trigger, Reinforced Human Psychic Borg, Psychic Path). Other basic cards to put in this might be Return from the Different Dimension and Burial from a Different Dimension and even Soul Release. There can be some Synchro element in this format. All cards Removed from play can easily come back with the former or put back in the grave with the latter to then re-use them to reactivate the effect of the specific Psychics. Beatdown A double-edged because has the chance to completely overpower your opponents but it can be sometimes difficult to get to that or even get to something able to keep up with the game. Still, the Beat-Down Psychic Deck consists mainly of cards with high ATK, high level and effects which destroys the opponents cards. Monsters to include in this are those like Master Gig, Destructotron, Storm Caller and Psychic Snail. Other support like Teleport can help the summoning of the higher level monsters and cards like Power Injector can boost your own ATK even more. Using Master Gig to destroy most of your opponents monsters, you then use Destructotron's effect to destroy the Spell or Trap cards your opponent controls. There is also an advantage with lowering your own Life Point with Master Gig/Destructotron's effect; equipping the card Psychic Sword on a Psychic while your Life Points are lower than your opponents will boost that monsters ATK for a lot. Even the card Psychokinesis can help destroy monster while also lowering your Life Points. To restore all your Life Points after you have used the two cards effects, use the card Psychic Rejuvenation but use it only during your End Phase to not hinder the effect of Psychic Sword during the Battle Phase. Use of "Armored Axon Kicker" in this is somewhat not recommended because his third effect will have minimal use because most monster that will be in the grave will be cards that have high attack. Thus, you will be taking half of the destroyed monsters attack as effect damage for nothing. OTK An OTK can be performed through the Beatdown deck. Teleport out Master Gig then normal summon Destructotron. Clear the spells, traps, and monsters. Then activate Brain Research Lab or Double Summon and summon a Psychic Snail. Use the Snail's effect on both of your other monsters. With a cleared field you will do 8400 damage ((2600*2)+(1600*2)). If you are missing one of the monsters, they can easily be searched by Doctor Cranium. Another OTK uses Battle Teleportation, Vengeful Servant, Psychic Snail, and either Thought Ruler Archfiend or Hyper Psychic Blaster. Once you have one of the two synchro monsters out (must be the only monster on your field), activate Battle Teleportation to allow it to attack directly. Then summon Psychic Snail (use Brain Research Lab if you already normal summoned that turn) and activate its effect to allow the synchro monster two attacks. Finally, equip the synchro monster with vengeful servant. Now attack directly twice and at the end of the battle phase, the synchro monster will go to your opponent's side and deal damage equal to it's attack. 2700 x 3 = 8100 or 3000 x 3 = 9000 Another OTK others don't notice is the use Teleport, Brain Research Lab or Emergency Teleport to summon Mind Master and another psychic to the field. use Mind master's effect to send as many level 2 or lower psychic monsters as you can to the graveyard ending with Mind Master and a level four psychic (Pandaborg is the best option). After that syncrho for Magical Android and activate Telekinetic Power Well to summon Mind Master and 3 other psychics (include Psychic Jumper just encase for an instant synchro.(Warning this can change the game plan drastically), use Mind Master effect for another 3+ times to summon Psychic Snail, Pandaborg and Psychic Commander to synchro for Thought Ruler Archfiend and Magical Android. if luck may shine on you, use your second telekinetic power well and summon of course, Mind master and two other psychics. We're not done though. Before the battle phase use Mind Master's effect on your left over [[Pandaborg to either get Power injector or Reinforced Human Psychic Borg(best option) to make your beatsticks into baseball bats. After using Snails effect on injector/Psychic Borg, Magical Android, and Thought Ruler Archfiend. All of this for more than 7000 life points, but remember, if you add one Telekinetic Charging Cell and/or Hanewata to the mix, you can reduce the damage from 7000+ too around only half your life points or even less. :-Warning-: When this OTK is used, results(LP) may vary upon decks and how the OTK is carried out. Headline text . : Also See: Lists of Psychic Monsters, Psychic Support Cards, and Anti-Psychic Support Cards. Category:Types